Womaniser
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Haruka, Rei and Makoto are the womanisers of Juuban High School, using their fans to get anything and everything they want but can three new girls: Ami, Michiru and Minako change all of that? Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Womaniser **

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon is not mines but dam don't you wish it was after you read this ;)**

**Totally fresh idea can't wait to start writing and read all the reviews all you amazing people are going to give me haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sauntering through the bleak halls of Juuban High School strutted three completely different girls each flaunting their own unique aura towards all the screaming girls around the building falling over each other just to get a look at the celebrity status these girls seemed to posses.

On the right of the group was a tall brunette girl, strongly built her muscled arms flexing teasingly as she past the hysterical girls, her emerald green eyes winked and smiled at the reactions she received from a third of the girls surrounding them. Her open shirt blew around her with an invisible breeze allowing all the girls to see the brunettes' taut stomach and ample chest through her slightly form fitting green t-shirt.

To the left of the trio walked a slightly shorter girl with a softer frame but no less as powerful as the other two companions. The curtain of luscious black hair glided behind the girl with mysterious amethyst eyes hypnotised another third of the girls as she past, effortlessly making several of them lose consciousness with a single fleeting glint of her eyes. Her shirt was buttoned half way up allowing glances of her purple tank top allure the group of girls spellbound by her presence.

The last and the tallest of the group swaggered a toned shorthaired blonde woman; broad shoulders projected her confidence and strength as she performed the simple task of walking. Her shirt was only unbuttoned slightly tantalising keeping her flawless skin hidden away from the last third of girls all shrieking as she passed them, flashing them all her cocky smile making them erupt into even louder screams of love for the woman.

All three of the girls were very different. What kept them categorised as the same?

They were the womanisers of the entire school.

"MAKO-SAMA!!!"

"REI-SAMA!!"

"HARUKA-SAMA!!"

Three different groups of love struck girls roared simultaneously but the named heartbreakers of the school heard their respective groups and wasted no time in doing what they did best. Enjoying the company of their many adoring fans. Makoto grinned as she stepped into the crazed fan circle instantly sending them into choruses of "Ooooh Mako-sama!!" as she removed her shirt and threw it into the crowd of girls so they could fight over it while she teased the rest with dropping into different fighting style poses each one showing off another set of her solid muscles. The closet of the girls launched themselves at the heartthrob and Makoto gracefully allowed them to touch her arms, shoulders, back and oh some ambitious girl had squeezed her backside. Not phased by this behaviour the brunette spun around and grabbed the brave girl around the waste and swiftly pressed her lips to the stunned red haired girl and teased the lucky girl with her tongue asking for permission to enter which was granted instantly and Makoto enjoyed the jealous cries of the rest of the girls as she paid particular attention to the fiery red head, becoming more and more engrossed with the girl Makoto had to pull away, but whispered huskily into her new 'friend's ear,

"Come round later and we can continue this in private," It was a command and the smaller girl shivered as Makoto's voice sent pulsating desires throughout her body as she nodded shyly at Makoto's intentions.

Makoto winked at the red head and shouted laughingly at the rest of the girls,

"Don't worry girls there's enough Makoto-sama for everyone!"

The girls burst into several exclamations of unbridled joy at Makoto's statement and continued to surround the gorgeous brunette who was the soul reason for their being…

Rei couldn't help roll her eyes at Makoto's loud flirting to her group of girls but she didn't have anytime to think about her friend as her own group of fans needed her undivided attention.

"REI-SAMA!!" The amethyst-eyed enigma smirked at the devoted girls in front of her, they wanted her and only her and Rei loved this kind of submission in any girl. Smirking again Rei flicked her blanket of silky black hair in one smooth movement causing the poor girls who had awoken from their previous fainting spell to fall back down to the ground as strands of Rei-sama's hair flicked past them. Scanning the crowd of girls, well the ones that had remained conscious anyway, Rei's attention was suddenly grabbed by a cute blonde haired girl with the brightest of green eyes; Rei stopped and gazed at the girl daring her to step forward. The fan girls all 'aaawwwweedd' as they knew Rei-sama only chose to bestow her attention on one girl from the group at a time. The girl smiled timidly and shuffled forward so that she was in the middle of the group and in front of her beloved Rei-sama. Leaning toward the girl's ear Rei whispered passionately,

"Who do you belong too?"

The girl became rigid in her stance as the action of breathing suddenly turned very difficult and with her body shaking with intense disbelief that she was getting Rei-sama's attention choked out,

"Yo…you Rei-sama!"

Rei closed her eyes relishing the feeling over possessing utmost power over any girl she chose, this girl was perfect, the true definition of submissiveness.

"What's your name?" Rei breathed hotly into the girl's ear biting the lobe gently, causing the girl to squeak out at the intense feelings jolting through her at Rei-sama's simple gesture of attention,

"Naru-chan, Rei-sama,"

Smiling at the reactions of this deliciously cute girl Rei whispered for the last time,

"See you at my domain after school Naru-chan, don't be late now," With that Rei sauntered off to grab Makoto from her group of fans, the leaving the star struck Naru-chan to fall to her knees as she was released from Rei-sama's trance to prepare herself for later on…

"Haruka-sama," A small blond with bright blue eyes attached herself to the tall masculine blonde woman, who looked down at her affectionately,

"Hey koneko-chan, how are you doing?" Haruka-sama smiled at her the leader of her fan group but she missed her reply as another girl hooked herself around her waist and leg and boldly pulled down Haruka-sama's head and stole a lustful kiss from the confident blonde who was smiling into the very erotic kiss. This girl was full on and didn't hold back, her hands roamed all over Haruka-sama's torso shamelessly stroking her chest before losing her hands in Haruka's playful short hair.

Haruka-sama pulled away from the leader of the group so that she could use her own hands to tease this very forward girl. Sliding her strong hands down Haruka-sama squeezed her loyal fans' very nice buttocks pulling her hips into hers' causing the girl to moan sweetly into Haruka-sama's mouth. Dropping her hands further Haruka found to her delight that this girl was also very confident as her hands found soft bare legs as the girls' skirt was hitched up due to her passionate behaviour with her idol. Haruka bit down on the other girl's lip and sucked on it, the girl clung tighter to Haruka as she felt skilful hands pushing up her skirt up further and further. The girl moaned loudly not caring that she was publicly flaunting Haruka-sama's unmatched expertise in the sexually arousing fan girls' field and clenched her eyes shut as Haruka-sama released her overbearing emotions for the strong blonde.

"She's kind of busy Rei-chan should we leave her?" Makoto said smirking at her blonde's lack of morality as it looked as though the two were going to do it right there in the middle of the corridor.

"Makoto we both know it's much funnier interrupting her," Rei smiled her lavender eyes sparkling up at the laughing brunette who nodded in agreement and started to push through Haruka's group of fan girls who all allowed easy passage through as they respected the other two womanisers.

Taking a deep breath Makoto and Rei simultaneously destroyed every arousal in the room,

"HARUKA LIKES MEN MORE THAN GIRLS!!!"

The whole school froze, all snapping their heads to the laughing duo as Haruka glared daggers at them then back at the black haired girl with deep chocolate brown eyes who had raised her eyebrows in shock,

"Honestly people do you really think I could resist all of you sexy girls?" Haruka's fans giggled nervously that they had momentarily doubted their incredibly hot Haruka-sama.

"I am very sorry for this rude interruption eh…?"

"Sareena-chan," The playful girl grinned up at Haruka-sama,

"Well Sareena-chan I would very much enjoy it if you came back to my house later on so we can pick up we left off,"

"Of course Haruka-sama I'll catch you later," Sareena-chan replied catching a soft kiss before winking at the blonde as she left just as boldly as she had entered. Haruka couldn't help but watch her desirable form disappear down the corridor before turning on her two companions.

"What was that about guys? Come on did you see how hot she was?!" Haruka whined as she followed the other two out into the city to return home so that each of them could prepare for their guests later on.

"Come on what Haruka? You would've done the same to us," Makoto laughed at the pouting blonde slapping her on the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah Haruka you're face was amazing you should have seen the twitch in your eye when everyone thought you actually liked men haha!" Rei laughed alongside Makoto as she opened the door to their large house they all shared. Haruka shook her head but laughed all the same as she knew the other girls were only trying to put a dent in her fame, which was not possible Haruka thought smugly.

Makoto, Rei and Haruka went to their sound proofed rooms which were quite a distant away from each other so that they all had the privacy they needed whenever they had company over, which was almost every night. The three girls fell onto their beds sighing happily at their flirty, indulgent lifestyle and all were thinking back to the next line of girls who would be nervously approaching their territory very soon to see first hand why they were correctly termed as the 'womanisers' of the school…

**

* * *

**

Haha decided to leave out the sex, oh crap not supposed to say that :P. So a little into to the lives of our very sexy womanisers I am so pumped to keep writing this so please leave me your reviews so I know people are actually wanting me to keep writing this. – Dark Shadows 01


	2. Party Time!

**Womaniser **

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon and any singers I mention aren't mine but there is a lot that is mine too!**

**Hey thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews for my first chapter, please keep them coming as I'm feeling ill lol so please tell me if this chapter is everything you wanted! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I wonder whose fan will arrive first," Rei said as she lay idly on the black leather sofa, her body clad in an equally leather form fitting jacket and trousers, her deep purple bra was peeking out over the slightly zipped jacket as Rei hadn't bothered to wear something else underneath, she was going to take it off soon enough.

"I bet Sareena-chan will be here first!" Haruka replied enthusiastically from her seat on a large blue beanbag, her tall form donned a black baggy shirt and loose torn jeans displaying the blonde's very laid-back attitude.

"You seem quite interested in this Sareena-chan, Haruka are you falling in love or something?" Makoto asked in disbelief as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe casually, her tight green t-shirt hugged the brunette's body so much that her solid 6 pack was even showing under her large chest. Mako also had a faded blue hooded zipper top on which was clinging onto her shoulders as she only wanted it on for added affect to her body, but she too like Haruka had faded jeans but hers was low riding for easy removal.

"No of course not, but hell if tonight goes well I wouldn't say no to her coming back," Haruka said sighing happily at the thought of what her and the mentioned Sareena would be getting up to later on.

The other two girls looked at each other sceptical of Haruka's statement but they couldn't dwell on the topic as the doorbell rang proudly throughout the house,

"Show time," Makoto muttered eagerly to get tonight's entertainment underway, heading over the red oak door, Mako opened it in one smooth motion creating a breeze to ruffle through her hair and clothes,

"Mako-sama!" The fiery red head squealed gazing at her idol's unmistakable aura of coolness at anything she did,

"Ah Yuki-chan please come in," Makoto invited the girl in her voice had drooped into her hungry husky tone, the said girl blushed brightly as she stepped into the house of the Juuban 'womanisers' her knee length denim skirt ruffled as she moved drawing Makoto's attention straight to her appearance: Tight skirt, tight shirt buttoned up just under her chest, yes Makoto was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

"Well guys I'll catch you later!" Makoto called gleefully to the other members of the house as she hooked her strong arm around Yuki's waist and lead her into her room…

"So much for Sareena-chan coming first Haruka," Rei sniggered at the crestfallen face of her friend as she watched Makoto lead her girl away to get started,

"Watch it Rei, you know I can make you scream so loud that it'll equal all of our fan girls put together when we have them round," Haruka answered slyly enjoying the outraged expression of Rei's face at the oh so true comment, however the door bell rang again and she sprang away from Haruka fighting the bubbling rage and embarrassment inside of her stomach.

Reaching the door Rei breathed out heavily and regained her composure and opened the door slowly to reveal two girls looking up at her but only one of them was close to fainting at her presence,

"Naru-chan and Sareena-chan, please come in," Rei said loudly enough so that Haruka would be aware of Sareena's presence also. Rei smirked as Naru-chan timidly climbed the last step into her domain; barely noticing Sareena had slipped past them straight into Haruka's arms enjoying a sneaky kiss. Naru-chan was clothed in black trousers and a purple shirt buttoned up apart from the last two buttons, Rei licked her lips sub consciously Naru was too perfect for her. Leading the slightly shaking Naru-chan into her room Rei diverted her eyes aware from the last couple already getting it on in the living room rather than wait like everyone else until their bedrooms.

Haruka pulled back from Sareena's heated kiss and spun her around to get a full view of what she was wearing, a black form hugging batman t-shit, dark tight jeans and a stripy black and green zipper, zipped up under the yellow batman logo and pleasingly just in-between her chest.

Happy with Sareena's appearance Haruka lifted the smaller up bridal style effortlessly releasing a surprised 'eep' from Sareena's soft pink lips as her strong arms wove themselves around the blonde's neck to help keep her stable as Haruka kicked open her bedroom door and placed Sareena on her back on the bed.

"Thank you for the lift Haruka-sama," Sareena whispered smiling up at her blonde idol who looked down at her, lust clouding over her stormy sea green eyes.

"You have nothing to thank for…yet," Haruka's voice dipped lower at the end as she climbed on top of Sareena, claiming her lips in a burning kiss which was an indication of how the rest of the night would go for both of them.

Smiling into the kiss Sareena's hands stroked Haruka's back in long sweeping movements, encouraging Haruka to take a deeper interest in her, her legs bent at the knees and trapped Haruka's hips in between them causing Haruka to break away from the kiss and bite at the soft skin of Sareena's neck growling as she bite particularly on the pulse point at Sareena's shoulder resulting in Sareena's hips to jerk up, creating intense friction between the two women. Sareena pressed her lips to the side of Haruka's face as her hands changing direction and started to relieve Haruka of her baggy shirt. Smiling at her forwardness Haruka's hand pulled down the zipper of Sareena's top opening up completely, the younger girls' t-shirt had climbed up her body showing off what was clearly a deep outline of a toned 6 pack still in development. Sareena pulled off Haruka's shirt and threw it aside, the blonde girl allowed the darker skinned girl to sit up so that her own t-shirt was removed just as easily leaving Sareena's stomach surprisingly taught and in a black and green lacy bra, while Sareena observed Haruka's own blue silky bra. Pushing Sareena's back against the head board Haruka's lips were able to kiss down from her smooth neck all over Sareena' ignited body, kissing down to the lacy ruffles at the edge of her bra Sareena groaned and buried her hands in Haruka's fluffy blonde hair silently pleading her idol to indulge more instead of teasing her. Smirking against her skin Haruka came back up and stared at Sareena, whose mouth was parted allowing breathing to be done quicker, her chocolate brown eyes had turned a deeper shade as it was clear that Sareena only wanted more, which Haruka was gladly to give as she caught Sareena's parted lips in a swift kiss, slipping her tongue inside of the warmth that was her mouth and met Sareena's tongue in a curious dance as both of them got used to the other.

Sareena's hand became active as her mind was thrown off by Haruka's movements in her mouth and trembling fingers unclipped the silky material of her chosen womaniser's bra and boldly gave the newly liberated firm breasts and tight squeeze, which caught Haruka off guard and she growled deeply into Sareena's mouth causing her to moan in response to the resonating vibrations flowing through her body all the way down to her centre of her pulsating desire. Haruka pulled away from Sareena suddenly and wanted to see how confident she really was,

"Take your bra off for me,"

"What?" Sareena breathed, embarrassment flushing all over her body adding to the already unbearable heated atmosphere around them,

"Take it off now," Haruka commanded, enjoying Sareena's internal struggle but her hands went behind her back and released the catch and let the protective material fall away from her form, however Sareena didn't let Haruka relish her triumph as she slide under Haruka so that her face was in between Haruka's strong legs and with incredible speed removed Haruka's jeans and her boxers in one smooth motion. Haruka suddenly felt herself being pushed forward as Sareena slapped her backside forcing her forward and leaving her core totally vulnerable to her.

Haruka hissed loudly as she felt Sareena's tongue lick her most sensitive part in slow teasing strokes never nearing her pulsating entrance, clenching her sea green eyes tightly Haruka lowered herself down to Sareena and using one hand to prop herself up Haruka used the other to push Sareena's head closer to her, causing Sareena's tongue to enter her passage abruptly ripping another groan from the hot blonde. Sareena couldn't believe Haruka was actually letting her do this but she only had the sole intention of pleasing her idol and this was exactly what she was doing. Sareena wrapped her arms around Haruka's hips pulling her down as Sareena pushed deeper into the warmth that was Haruka. The grip on her black hair increased as Sareena felt the walls stiffening as she quickened her movements inside of Haruka, in one last thrust Sareena grazed Haruka's spot and set off her orgasm in a loud groan. Sareena licked up Haruka's unique moisture and slide back up to Haruka's face smiling contently at her satisfied idol.

What Sareena hadn't expected was Haruka's extremely fast recovery skills and found herself on her back her jeans were ripped from her body and Haruka had already entered her swiftly with two strong fingers, pumping in deeply and rapidly, Sareena moaned loudly and arched her back as she felt herself almost about to give herself to Haruka…

* * *

"Mako-sama thank you for choosing me," Yuki-chan said as she gazed deeply up into emerald green eyes sparkling brightly down at her, Mako lowered herself down and massaged Yuki's lips with her own sensually driving her hormones crazy.

"The pleasure is all mine, really," Makoto smirked at the fiery young girl under her before sliding down and claiming one of her erect nipples in her blazing warm mouth, flicking her tongue over the bud repeatedly arousing continuous moans of,

"Ohhh Mako-sama!" Yuki's back arched upwards trying to increase the pleasure Makoto was bringing her, her hands lost themselves in her brunette hair as Yuki was desperately trying to hold on as much as possible under Makoto's heavenly touches. Smirking against her breast Makoto switched over to her other side and mimicked her actions and found out that Yuki's right side was far more responsive as she heard name being moaned far more loudly which excited her greatly. However the deep heat radiating from the girls' core was far more interesting and Makoto using her own legs to spread open Yuki so that she could make this as comfortably as possible for her shaking girl under her,

"Yuki I need to know, am I your first?" Makoto looked at the girl, her face was turned to the side her eyes were tightly closed and she was panting but she nodded in response, obviously feeling fear and anticipation mixed together however her voice was still strong,

"I was keeping myself for you Mako-sama," Makoto smiled warmly at the girl and leaned over and kissed her on the nose before whispering huskily in her ear,

"Well I'll have you feeling amazing very soon," Makoto stayed in that position and allowed her hand to travel down the burning skin of Yuki's body until it had reached her steaming passage. Yuki inhaled deeply as she felt Makoto hovering over her innocence but she knew inside that she didn't have to worry about anything, she trusted her Mako-sama.

Coating a finger in Yuki's moisture Makoto slid herself slowly into Yuki, allowing the girl to adjust herself around her.

"Yuki if I'm hurting you just tell me," Makoto breathed softly to the visible trembling girl under her,

"Your not," was timid reply as she opened her eyes and looked at Makoto to prove that she was ok, smiling Mako kissed Yuki hard on the lips, bruising them as she bit, sucked and kissed them hungrily regaining Yuki's attention up here rather than down there.

Increasing her pace inside of Yuki, Makoto felt the girl gasp and wriggle underneath in pleasure. Yuki's mind was swimming with pleasure, having Mako-sama in her felt amazing just like she had promised, "Ohhh Mako-sama!" Yuki moaned as she felt as though Makoto was sending her jolts of electricity through her body with every long thrust inside of her. Taking that as a sign to keep going Makoto increased her pace even more causing the girl to moan uncontrollably at every touch, pushing further and harder into Yuki, Makoto felt her walls tightening around her and with one final thrust Yuki crashed over the edge, Makoto claimed her lips quickly so that Yuki's scream was contained. They weren't finished yet.

Barely giving Yuki any time to recover from her first orgasm Makoto slid her own blistering core against hers and started thrusting into the other girl, creating painfully pleasurably friction between the two girls. Every inch of their bare skin was touching as Makoto dominated the rhythm their hips rocked too. Yuki clung to Makoto as she tried to keep up with her idol found she couldn't keep it going for long as her second orgasm ripped through her but Makoto came before her with a satisfying sigh…

* * *

"Beg for it Naru-chan," Rei taunted the poor girl under her as she continued to stroke the trembling skin of Naru's thigh while Rei kissed around the girls' breasts never touching the aching nipples nor going anywhere near the pulsating centre that was crying out for her attention. She wanted to hear what Naru-chan wanted.

Naru-chan groaned in frustration as her hands were diverted away from her beloved Rei-sama's luscious body, as she still hadn't spoken, smirking Rei licked up Naru-chan's neck and bit her ear lobe casing Naru-chan's mind to become thick with the hazy feeling of Rei's burning actions of affection,

"Beg for me Naru-chan and I'll do everything you want," Rei whispered again inserting her tongue into Naru's ear resulting in a loud squeal from the girl, as she had to fight with her body's trembling as she spoke quietly,

"I…I want you…Rei-sama," The answer was far too simple for Rei,

"Tell me exactly what you want Naru-chan," Rei commanded, her authority causing the girl under her to whimper at the ambiguity of the question,

"Do you want me here?" Rei's hand grazed past Naru-chan's soaking wet passage,

"Rei-sama," Naru breathed as she couldn't hold back anymore, "I need you, I need you inside of me please, please Rei-sama make me yours."

Rei smirked now this was a satisfactory answer but she wasn't ready to give up Naru-chan just yet,

"But first you have to do something for me Naru-chan," Rei breathed hotly into Naru-chan's ear,

"Anything Rei-sama," Naru-chan gasped as she felt Rei's hands brush over her erect nipples slowly,

"I want you to touch me," Rei's answer was simple but to Naru-chan it was a chance of a lifetime, Rei-sama wanted her to pleasure her.

Naru-chan still very shaken from her own degree of needs kissed Rei-sama's lips with as much passion as she could handle, while Rei allowed her hands to slowly stroke any where and every where. Naru-chan roughly kneaded Rei's breasts causing her idol to growl in appreciation, curious hands slid over Rei's firm stomach, round the back to grasp her equally firm buttocks so that Naru-chan was able to buck herself into Rei's most desirably part, earning her a softer groan. Gaining confidence in herself Naru moved her hand in between Rei's legs and gently stroked her folds of delicate skin protecting Rei's most secretive area. Rei-sama's moisture was intoxicating as Naru coated her fingers in it before pushing up into Rei's spongy cavern. The moisture inside of Rei was burning hot but very easy for Naru to thrust herself deeper into her beloved Rei-sama, Naru felt Rei's walls stiffening with every deep thrust,

"Faster," Rei commanded panting slightly as her command was acted out immediately sending the first waves of pleasure to shoot through her but Naru wasn't there yet,

"Harder," Rei growled she was so close but she had to wait for Naru to reach her point, Naru-chan felt Rei-sama's frustration and removed her fingers from Rei before pushing roughly back in repeatedly. Frustrated with herself Naru thrust in harshly and heard Rei groan and roll to the side of her, Naru's hand was even wetter when she slowly licked them clean pleased that she had helped Rei with her own pleasure.

"Now for you Naru-chan," Naru-chan was stunned at the speed at which Rei had forced open her legs and was kissing up her thigh, straight to her dripping wet entrance, Rei planted a soft kiss on Naru-chan's entrance, using her lips to open the entrance further Rei inserted her wet tongue into Naru-chan's wet passage.

"Ah Rei-sama!" Naru-chan moaned as she felt Rei move inside of her, exploring her inner most secrets and marking them as her own. While Rei manipulated her tongue to pleasure Naru-chan on the inside she used her teeth to graze the girls' sensitive skin on the outside. Naru-chan arched her back her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as Rei had stroked along her pleasure point and continued to brush against it relentlessly…

* * *

No matter how many layers of sound proofing the three womanisers had there were always 6 words that managed to pass through it each and every time,

"HARUKA-SAMA!!"

"MAKO-SAMA!!"

"REI-SAMA!!"

* * *

"So good night then?" Makoto asked grinning as the three of them were standing in line for one of their favourite singers in Japan: Gackt. They had left early to make sure they would be near the front of the floor and the closet to the talented singer.

"Oh yeah," Haruka grinned just as widely as Makoto and Rei nodded in response a firm smirk plastered to her face.

"So Sareena-chan was a success?" Makoto continued to ask as Rei looked at the other people standing in the very long line after them,

"Even better than I imagined," Haruka sighed happily as she recalled the fresh memories in her head,

"Oh? So we might see her again then?" Makoto asked not believing that Haruka wanted the same girl again, the only one she really did that with was Usagi but even then it was a push,

"Very possible," Haruka winked at her brunette friend, her eyes twinkling cheekily causing Makoto to laugh and gently punch her blonde friend on the shoulder, Haruka was truly a womaniser at heart.

Rei was still scanning the line of girls and men…but mainly girls and three girls caught her attention very quickly,

"Hey guys look at the aqua, blue and blonde over there," Haruka and Makoto turned their heads in the direction that Rei was indicating and last night's happenings were firmly pushed out of their minds as they gazed over the three beauties talking to each other, obviously about the concert they were about to see.

The aqua haired woman was the tallest of the three; the long aqua curls cascaded down her bare shoulders as her toned body donned a tight blue corset and a long flowing green skirt, her deep blue eyes wasn't phased as they stood in the midst of the noisy atmosphere. The shorter girl to her right had a long cloak of blonde hair reaching the small of her back, her playful blue eyes looked excited as she talked rapidly to the other girls, her perfect body was clothed in nothing apart from a tight, short orange dress with thin straps holding it to her. The last of the trio was a nervous looking blue haired girl her shy blue eyes held a lot of wisdom but happiness as it was obvious she was excited about the concert. She was wearing pink denim shorts that clung nicely to her bottom and a black halter-top that went behind her neck leaving her arms and shoulders free for the party that was going to happen once they had gotten inside of the concert hall.

"Wow," Makoto gawked staring at the beautiful blonde girl that was so excited that she was spinning around, her blonde hair was the perfect back drop for her body,

"I know," Rei muttered staring at the intensely cute blue haired girl, who was giggling softly at the blonde's antics,

"They must be new here."

Haruka was the only one who hadn't said anything as she kept her eyes trained on the tall aqua haired woman as though she was the only other person in the world…

"But hey come on this concert is supposed to be our time together, no girls," Makoto said snapping herself back to reality, turning round to see that they were being admitted into the hall now,

"Yeah come on let's go have some non sexual fun haha!" Rei laughed pushing Haruka into the large hall and breaking her hypnotic state with a frown but Rei brushed it off as it soon turned into a huge smile as they ran to the barrier at the front row before anyone else.

The stage was huge; the faint glints of metal were the only indication that there were instruments on the stage as everything was shrouded in a curtain of darkness. Haruka, Makoto and Rei all hung over the cold metal barrier anticipation for Gackt's appearance as they felt people surround them, packing in as close as possible all eager to see the famous singer. Makoto looked around and noticed a smaller girl to her left, through the darkness of the hall Makoto realised that the girl was blonde and was wearing a bright green t-shirt which read "Sarah-chan Hearts Gackt-sama 3 3 3".

Makoto laughed to herself as she knew some of her fans had that t-shirt but it was her name instead of Gackt's, it was always funny to see what fans did to show their appreciation for their idols.

Suddenly neon blue strobe lights highlighted different sections of the crowd setting them into loud roars for Gackt before all of them trained on a single point in the centre of the stage. Everyone hushed, the suspense burgeoning in the pits of everyone's stomach as the whole audience held their breathe…

Fog emitted from the point the strobe lights were focussed on and covered the whole stage as Gackt was slowly raised from the depths of the stage sending the crowd into screams of,

"GACKT-SAMA!!!"

The black backdrop morphed into many LEDs of greens and blues spelling out Gackt's name on the wall behind him as he stepped forward and yelled out to the crowd,

"Moshi moshi Tokyo!!"

Collectively everyone screamed back,

"Moshi moshi Gackt-sama!!"

Pleased with the level of involvement from his audience Gackt's band suddenly rose up from the stage behind their instruments and Gackt fired out the lyrics for 'Vanilla' to help kick off his concert with a blast, fire erupted from either sides of the stage and the backdrop changed from his name to spell out 'Vanilla'. The fire stopped and Gackt was erotically singing the lyrics to 'Vanilla' to his screaming and chanting audience, wooing them over with his amazing voice, pushing them back with every loud scream and drawing them back with every whisper. Becoming lost in his music Gackt stared out past his audience and raised his left hand high above his head.

"YEAH! GACKT-SAMA!!!" Sarah-chan screamed beside Makoto as she jumped around hysterically at Gackt's actions with his guitarist during his solo Gackt pushed him to the ground and started thrusting himself against his band member who continued to play as flawlessly as ever.

"WHOOOO!!!" Rei, Mako and Haruka screamed as they bounced to the fast beat of the song. Forgetting everything in their lives just so they could engrave these moments into their minds forever. Gackt got off of his guitarist as soon as the song ended and walked to the end of the stage right in front of Makoto and Sarah-chan, who wasted no time in trying to reach out and touch her celebrity love.

She was not disappointed, Gackt reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage with the help of the security guards and gave some time to question her undying love for him,

"What's your name?"

"Sarah-chan, Gackt-sama!"

"I like your t-shirt Sarah-chan, I feel humbled by your love for me,"

Sarah squealed and started talking very rapidly,

"I love you so much Gackt-sama, you're so hot and beautiful, and no one will ever be as amazing as you!!"

Gackt laughed and so did a few people in the audience including the three womanisers, this Sarah-chan's loyalty was impressive and Gackt gave Sarah-chan a back stage pass and a hug as a token of his love. Sarah's love for Gackt seemed to have increased rapidly as she screamed thank you over and over as she jumped off of the stage back to her spot next to Makoto. Her toothy smile never leaving her face as she beamed with genuine love at her idol.

Gackt searched the crowd again and picked out three girls from somewhere to the right of Rei and they were helped onto the stage and all three womanisers jaws fell to the floor as it was the beautiful girls who had caught their attention from before.

"Hello girls what are your names?" Gackt asked politely holding the microphone to each girl in turn,

"I'm Ami-chan," The blue haired girl said timidly blushing at how daunting the crowd looked from this position,

"I'm Minako-chan!" The confident blonde yelled waving at the crowd and received chorus of 'hi Minako!'

"And I'm Michiru-chan," The aqua woman spoke lastly smiling sweetly blowing kisses into the crowd and receiving a few wolf whistles in return.

"So where are you from? Are you in school?"

"Well we've all just been transferred here from Kyoto and we're all attending Juuban High from tomorrow onwards," Michiru spoke, her eyes suddenly catching the stormy sea green eyes of a blonde woman in the front of the crowd watching her with a disbelieving look on her face…

**

* * *

**

And I'm going to stop there as this is one hell of a long chapter, don't worry Gackt fans the rest of the concert will be continued in the next chapter. I just felt this was an appropriate place to stop. Please leave me a review since this was an especially long chapter coming from me. Any feedback in appreciated – Dark Shadows 01.


	3. Chapter 3

**Womaniser**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon or Gackt don't belong to me all the rest does.**

**So sorry for the long update I have exams now so just trying to juggle everything so I hope this chapter will make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well we've all just been transferred here from Kyoto and we're all attending Juuban High from tomorrow onwards," Michiru spoke, her eyes suddenly catching the stormy sea green eyes of a blonde woman in the front of the crowd watching her with a disbelieving look on her face…

"Did you hear that?!" Makoto yelled in disbelief to her companions over the noise of the audience as the three girls on the stage were gracefully led back into their positions in the crowd all bearing wide grins at meeting their idol.

"School will be interesting we haven't had new people in a while," Rei whispered back leaning over the silent Haruka to respond to Makoto's question. Before either of them could inquire to their tall blonde's silence the concert suddenly fell into darkness.

Loud screams and shrieks erupted from the unsuspecting crowd as they started chanting for Gackt to reappear once again and grace them with his outstanding beauty and talent for which they had so desperately bought tickets for…

Suddenly the large stage started flashing with red and blue lights rapidly distinguishing Gackt and with a large troop of dancers accompanying him in a complex dance routine to papa lapped a pap lopped, Gackt's newest song about sex.

"YEAH!!! GACKT-SAMA!!" Sarah-chan screamed from Makoto's left and she couldn't help but scream with her own delight at the song as it was one of the most erotic pieces of music she had ever experienced.

The lights stopped flashing and settled for casting the entire arena in a calm blue light while two red lights focussed on two very attractive young female dancers getting up close and personal with Gackt who was bathed in a heavenly white strobe light. Haruka seemed to have reawakened from her previous trance and enjoyed dancing with Makoto and Rei intimately with the crowd, as they watched in amazement as the two female dancers in time to the flashing lights were feverishly stripping Gackt of his clothes…

At the end of the flashing Gackt was left standing with only his tight leopard printed boxers but the three womanisers were more focussed on the sensual women as one grinded herself against Gackt's flawless back while Gackt guided the other dancer's face in between his thighs. Throwing back his head in a clear display of extreme pleasure which Makoto, Haruka and Rei envied greatly as it caused the crowd to roar at the sexual position that Gackt was presenting them with.

"LOOK AT HIS THIGHS!!!" Sarah-chan shrieked in the heat of the very intense moment, Makoto laughed at the impulsive remark, the young Gackt fan had obviously been waiting for this moment to see the provocative man in front of them. Eyeing up his thighs Makoto agreed silently that they weren't too bad, even if Gackt was a man.

The end of the song was approaching as the continuous thrashing of drum fills covered the whole venue as Gackt motioned to the crowd to increase their screams and yelling further and further until the clanking of gears turning and grinding together attracted everyone's attention to the now open roof arena, where an array of fire blasted in the air, the night sky was shimmering with fireworks of all sizes and shapes relentlessly flashing none stop. The smell of gunpowder was incredible but one huge firework shot into the air and exploded into the shape of Gackt winking down at the crowd and effectively aroused a new volume of cheers for the singer as he bowed to his audience and left the stage.

Makoto, Rei and Haruka slid through the crowd eager to get out into the cooler night air to cool themselves down from the spectacular concert and to see if they could catch a glimpse of their newest objects of interest. However when Rei emerged through the loud crowd she caught the other three girls climbing into a BMW 535 and pulling easily out onto the road driving smoothly away from the concert to their homes.

"Dam I guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow then," Haruka muttered grumpily, obviously disheartened that she didn't have the chance to meet the aqua haired girl directly before school.

"Bet you won't get her, Haru-chan," Makoto teased loudly laughing at the strong blonde's twitching eyes at her apparently ridiculous statement.

"Yeah ok Makoto I bet I get her before that cute blonde even looks at you," Haruka retorted pushing her brunette friend playfully and running to her gold Porsche.

"Aw Makoto don't worry we'll think of you when we have our girls over and your alone for the night," Rei jested as she broke into a sprint after the whirlwind that was Haruka.

"Hey! Not you too! REI!!" Makoto called after her two sprinting friends before running to join them in their race to the car and in the race to claim their mysterious new girls…

* * *

Leaning against the boring white washed walls of the school, Haruka stood scanning over the heads of her gaggle of giggling fan girls all trying to gain her attention as she stayed on constant alert for any sign of the aqua haired girl known as Michiru…

Detecting new movement from her right side Haruka spun round but grunted as it was only Makoto slipping up to stand next to her,

"Well hi to you to happy," She said poking Haruka in the side to show her lack of approval of her friends' reaction to her appearance.

"Any sign of them?" was the gruff question posed to the flirty tomboy as she too sighed in defeat and muttered a depressed,

"No," the girls simultaneously sighed together causing their combined group of fan girls to aw at the pair of them and try to cheer up their idols by throwing themselves at them, literally.

"Haruka control your fans!" Makoto cried as a few girls leapt out at them, trying to hug the named blonde,

"Mine?? Makoto yours are trying to push me out of the way here!" Haruka cried equally distressed as her emerald eyed counter part as their obsessive fans surrounded them, their actions driven by the sole purpose to please their role models. They climbed, punched and pushed each other in desperate attempts to reach the trapped idols,

"Haruka if I die here I want you to know…" Makoto started but a group of fan girls jumped on her, knocking her off of her feet onto the cold concrete floor as her form became swamped by the river of girls taking advantage of Makoto's vulnerability,

"MAKOTO!!" Haruka yelled as she could only see the strong girls' hand over the crazed mob but that too slowly disappeared beneath the depths of squabbling limbs never to be seen again…

A sharp whistled made everyone in the overflowing corridor wince at the high frequency and turn to stare at the final womaniser of the school standing with her arms folded and one delicate eyebrow raised at the sight that lay before her. Rei, unlike her popular friends, had disciplined her fan girls to ensure no one stepped out of line with her and that she wouldn't have to deal with being saved from obsessive girls.

"Move away from Makoto now." Her voice was quiet but held a threatening tone, which was immediately picked up on by the girls as they all lined out against the wall allowing Makoto to resurface and gulp at the large amount air that had been restricted from her previously. Makoto's shirt was all torn so that her blue t-shirt peeked out between the gaping holes in the weak white material, her brunette hair was all messed up and falling out of her bobble,

"Th…thanks Rei-chan," Makoto gasped heaving herself back up to full height throwing off her ruined shirt to the line of girls behind her sending them a threatening look to never do that to her again. Yet the idea of possessing Makoto's torn shirt sent the girls squealing and fighting over each other but this time Makoto and Haruka were free from their attention.

"Haha I think I like this school," a voice sang over the crowd fighting over the shirt to the three girls who were standing next to each other now, turning Makoto's eyes clouded over with desire as her electric green eyes met mischievous baby blue eyes silently daring her to come closer to her perfect body of curves and blanket of blonde hair,

"Hai, Minako-chan the students seem…very…intimate," the smaller short blue haired girl responded to her frisky friends' comment, her calculating azure eyes analysed the still fighting girls until she had met intense amethyst eyes setting her soul on fire under the mysterious girls' gaze. Holding the stare for a few more seconds Ami looked away shyly a bright red blush colouring her face sweetly to reinforce the intimate ethos she was receiving from the students near her.

Stormy blue eyes met identically turbulent sea green eyes, both sets of orbs were determined not to give anything away; determined not to show any weaknesses.

"Seems like some of the students have been ruling the school unchallenged for quite some time," Michiru spoke melodically her stormy blue eyes fearlessly invading uncharted territories, cocky sea green eyes shone with delightful surprise at the idea of a possible competition arising from the new comers.

"They look rather popular Michiru-chan, maybe we shouldn't just yet…" Ami said gently, which caused Rei to smirk as she caught the challenging 'yet' at the end of her sentence and further provoked her to get to know this Ami.

"Watch this," Haruka whispered to Makoto as she walked purposely up to the unimpressed looking beauty,

"Hi I'm Tenou, Haruka Tenou, it's nice to meet you," Haruka gently raised one of Michiru's delicate hands and placed a feathery kiss between her knuckles. Michiru's eyebrows rose in shock at the blonde's actions but she recovered quickly, driven by her previous talk about challenges, Michiru withdrew her hand from Haruka's soft grip and firmly slapped the blonde's face so hard that her face snapped to the side.

Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami and every fan girl in the vicinity gasped wide-eyed at the flaring red handprint on Haruka's flawless face, Michiru smirked at the attention she had acquired,

"Like I said some people here have been running the school for too long," Michiru pushed past Haruka hitting her shoulder on purpose so that she forced the blonde to turn and watch her strut triumphantly down the corridor.

Ami sighed and strode after Michiru's form but as she past Rei she lightly touched her arm jolting her from her hypnotic state, their eyes met again, amethyst orbs looked down into enigmatic blue pools, time seemed to lock into place as Ami raised herself onto her tiptoes so that she could murmur her apology for her friend's behaviour against Rei's velvety lips. Rei shuddered involuntary, and motioned her arms to wrap themselves around the tantalising blue haired girl but found her arms met nothing other than air as Ami was already down the corridor a solid blush covering her deliciously cute features.

"Wow," Rei muttered as she felt the very first blush in a long time creep along the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah I really like this school," The last of the opposing trio stalked past Makoto dazzling her with her perfect smile. Reaching out and grasping her thin wrist Makoto pulled Minako into her sturdy body and securing her soft figure with a cool hand on her waist. Minako's smile was still beaming up at Makoto's alluring emerald green eyes as she spoke huskily to her new partner,

"Since you're new here would you like me to show you around Minako-_chan_," the blonde fit perfectly against Makoto's solid body as she placed both of her hands on Makoto's chest looking deeply into the deep forest green eyes, inviting her to becoming much _much _more acquainted with the brunette, now both of Makoto's hands were on Minako's waist, fighting with the urge to draw the blonde the final inch and claim her petal soft lips.

"I'm sorry eh…?" She started slowly,

"Makoto, but you can call me Mako-chan," Minako smiled brightly again at Makoto's sincerity,

"Well Mako-chan I'd love to take you up on that offer but we new girls got to stick together!" And with that the moment was broken, Makoto nodded smiling disheartened by the rejection and allowed Minako to run off to her friends. Sighing Makoto missed the stopping of the footfalls as they ran back to her and Minako placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder and arm so that she could plant a flirty kiss on the taller girl's cheek before running fully back to her friends.

Leaving the brunette holding her cheek in disbelief at the blonde's actions but secretly relished the feeling of her hot lips against her skin, a content sigh left her lips…

"Oh yeah it's fine for both of you to get your girls, mine slapped me! ME!" Haruka roared incredulously, pointing at now pink right cheek,

"Haha Haruka seems like me and Rei are going to beat you in this 'challenge' as our new friends call it," Makoto laughed wrapping around an arm around Rei's shoulder to signify that they were on the winning side.

"Yeah Haruka, it's a challenge I guess that's Michiru's way of starting things off in an interesting way, so what are you going to do?" Rei quizzed the still fuming blonde,

"What do you mean?" Haruka looked at the raven-haired girl intrigued by her words,

"I mean are you going to beat her at her own game? Or just give up?"

"Oh I'll show her who rules here so much that she'll be sorry she ever challenged Tenou Haruka!" with that claim out in the open Haruka approached her two friends and gave them hi fives at their newly restored confidence on how to handle these new comers…

**

* * *

**

Whoo! Chapter 3 is done! I hope you liked it, I promise that chapter 4 will make its way to you sooner but I need all of your lovely reviews before I can start typing as you know I have exams so if you motivate me I'll give you what you want. Oh riiight ;) – Dark Shadows 01


	4. What?

**Womaniser**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon isn't mine.**

**Since everyone cannot wait for my next chapter I decided to be nice and give it to you! SO please review and tell me how awesome I am lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stalking through the halls of the school, Haruka's shoulders were slumped because even though she had accepted the 'challenge' Michiru purposed to her, she had no idea what to do now. Sighing heavily Haruka ran her hand through her sandy blonde hair, the action made the short hair stand up and someone laughed at her. Whipping around Haruka met someone she had forgotten about,

"Oh hey Sareena-chan, how are you doing?" The tall blonde straightened up making sure her immaculate profile remained intact as she observed the young woman in front of her, Sareena's dark eyes twinkled up into troubled sea green ones,

"I'm ok Haruka-sama but I see you aren't, walking around the school as though it was the end of the world," Sareena kept her smile as Haruka groaned confirming that she was right. Taking the silence for her continuation Sareena spoke lightly,

"Would it have something to do with the new girls at school?" Haruka looked deeply into the swirls of deep brown pools finding that the other girl was genuinely concerned for her and so didn't see the problem in sharing the recent events with her,

"Yeah but just one particular, the tall aqua haired girl she slapped me when I was trying to win her over…" Laughter filled the depressed womanisers' ears as she stared down at Sareena's laughing form,

"What's so funny?!" Haruka demanded, people weren't supposed to laugh at _her_!

"Ah…sorry Haruka-sama it's just…" Sareena drifted off as her laughter subsided, leaving her in a serious demeanour, as though she was looking at the whole situation in a new light,

"Just what?" Haruka encouraged hanging onto the other's words as though she held all the knowledge of the world,

"It's just I think Michiru does like you but doesn't like _you_," Sareena finished cryptically,

"What??!!" Haruka yelled as she tried to comprehend what Sareena had just said, the smaller girl laughed again at the confusement etched all over the attractive blonde's face,

"Well I'll be seeing you Haruka-sama good luck with Michiru," Sareena winked at the opened mouth idol and walked away calmly while Haruka shouted after her retreating form,

"Wait I don't know what you mean!" Looking over her left shoulder Sareena whispered back just as cryptically as before,

"You'll just have to discover that on your own Haru-chan," With that Sareena was gone…

"That doesn't help Sareena!" Haruka called back pathetically as she cursed under her breath and decided that her two friends might be able to shed some light on Sareena's words. Looking at her wristwatch, Haruka knew that the other two would be heading off home now. The perfect opportunity to talk to them privately; driven by her curiosity Haruka ran over to their house, throwing open the door wildly calling on her two friends frantically,

"Rei! Makoto! Where the hell are you?!" Haruka entered the house and froze as she turned into the living room. Four sets of eyes stared into Haruka's very still sea green eyes, electric green and amethyst eyes twitched angrily at Haruka's loud behaviour but their rage didn't show through their voices.

"Yes Haruka-chan what can we help you with?" Makoto spoke calmly from her spot on the large beanbag she was currently sharing with the longhaired blonde known as Minako. Minako's arms were entwined around Makoto's neck as she sat comfortably between her new 'friends' legs.

"Come on Haruka what is it?" Rei piped up from the other side of the leather sofa, her left arm was draped smoothly around the shoulders of the small blunette form of Ami who looked very content sitting next to the fiery womaniser.

"I..uh…is…is Michiru…san here…too?" Haruka stuttered unable to register that her friends had invited over the very people who were challenging their very status as the most desired people in school. Makoto and Rei both raised their eyebrows at Haruka's question but smirked knowing that Haruka would find out the hard way.

"Right here Haruka-san," Michiru spoke smugly from behind Haruka's frozen form pushing past her shoulder for the second time that day, jumping at the rough contact from the girl Haruka couldn't believe this was happening. What happened to the nice soul searching conversation she was going to have with her roommates? These…these people weren't supposed to be here!

Shaking her head from her position on the beanbag Makoto smirked at the blonde's inner tumult and whispered to the gorgeous blonde in her lap,

"Hey do you want to go to the park?" Baby blue eyes widened in excitement at her green-eyed friends' question,

"Does it have swings?"

"Everything baby come on," Makoto stood up easily lifting Minako in her arms and proceeded to the door throwing back a casual "Bye!" to the rest of the inhabitants in the house. Everyone but Haruka replied who was still having a hard time comprehending what was happening in her life…in her house!

"Well you kids have fun now Ami and I are heading out to the arcade, bye!" Rei announced leading Ami out of the door hurriedly wanting to get out of the tense atmosphere building up in the living room,

"Will they be ok alone?" Ami asked as soon as Rei closed the door, looking back at the beautiful girl Rei flashed her a confident smile,

"Of course Ami-chan, they'll realise that actually they are perfect for each other…well if Haruka figures out why Michiru has such a problem with her,"

"Yeah ok but Michiru can be quite hard sometimes," Ami spoke quietly as the two girls headed down the street leaving the battlefield for the final two combatants to finally duke it out and reach some sort of truce.

"Well Haruka can be quite thick sometimes so it'll work out," Rei laughed, which caused the cute girl with her to giggle shyly but she suddenly ran out ahead of her calling back to the raven haired girl playfully,

"Catch me if you can,"

"Oh it's on!" Rei laughed again and ran to catch up to the flighty blue haired girl…

* * *

Haruka was mentally cursing Makoto and Rei for leaving her here with Michiru alone! The aqua haired woman was standing casually against the armrest of the sofa gazing at Haruka intensely, waiting for her to come out of her stupor and address her directly.

Haruka was focussing on regulating her breathing the tension was so suffocating that she couldn't bare it and so she took the dive,

"Wh…Why did you slap me?!" Haruka blurted out, instantly regretting her words as a sickening feeling settled deep inside of the pit of her stomach as she waited for the silent woman to reply.

"Why? I wonder that too…" Michiru smiled dangerously at Haruka pushing herself off of the armrest, she walked up to Haruka giving the stunned womaniser a sultry look as she stopped in front of Haruka, only a few inches between them.

Haruka's breath caught in her throat as she felt her back press against the wall leaving her trapped, never in her career as a womaniser had a woman tried to make her feel so…so vulnerable.

"So does that mean you like me then?" Haruka muttered, keeping her eyes locked onto the overwhelming depths of the woman who was invading her ever-depleting personal space. Michiru chuckled at the simple question but didn't give a simple response,

"Oh I do **like** you Haruka but I don't like _you_," Michiru's answer sounded so familiar but Haruka's mind was too busy trying to keep it together under this woman's spell. Taking a hold of Haruka's school tie Michiru tugged it forcefully so that Haruka's lips brushed hers sweetly but before Haruka could move to seal them the teal eyed woman pushed her back against the wall and raised herself onto her tiptoes and whispered tantalisingly into Haruka's ear, purposely pressing her lips on the sensitive lobe as she spoke,

"Did you _like_ that? Hmm Haruka?" Michiru's warm tongue flicked expertly over Haruka's earlobe causing the blonde to gasp out and jerk away from Michiru's touch, however Michiru kept a firm grip on the tall womaniser's tie effectively stopping all forms of retreat.

"Haruka look at me," Michiru tugged on her tie again forcing Haruka's fearful sea green eyes too stare into her seductive pools of the deepest blue, coming up even closer so now their noses were sliding against each other,

"I said did you _like_ that?" with each syllable Michiru's searing hot lips caressed Haruka's static ones, since when did Haruka lose control of this situation? Oh yeah the first time they ever met she was drowning under Michiru's authority. A low moan escaped Haruka's lips as Michiru's hand had unzipped her trousers and slid in slowly tracing invisible patterns across Haruka's boxer covered secretive parts.

Michiru's hand moved deeper pressing harder against Haruka's underwear and smirked as she felt the material dampening instantly at her touches,

"My my Haruka are you _that_ wet for **me**?" Michiru whispered biting Haruka's bottom lip. Haruka couldn't breathe, the smallest of actions from Michiru sent intense tremors coursing through her body, and the pleasure covered her mind in a thick hazy blanket so that she was completely at the mercy of Michiru. The pounding of her heart against her ribcage didn't help matters either as it only made Haruka's body temperature rise uncontrollably.

Michiru ran her tongue along Haruka's bottom lip and sucked on it hard while she removed her hand from the tall woman's trousers pleased to hear her whimpering at the lack of pressure against her but set about unbuttoning the other girls' shirt and pulling from her sturdy form. Michiru released Haruka's lip, using one hand to bury itself in the short hair the aqua haired woman jerked Haruka's head back exposing the previously hidden neck and dragged her teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Michiru…" Haruka moaned clutching her luscious body to her as she clenched her eyes shut at the shudder that ripped through her, Michiru smiled against the flawless skin and dragged her teeth down to the rim of Haruka's navy blue bra enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the blonde as hard teeth was replaced by the soft flesh of Michiru's tongue flicking over the new skin of Haruka's breasts as the teal eyed woman unclipped the piece of clothing and threw it on the shirt lying in the middle of the floor.

Easing the hand from Haruka's golden locks Michiru used both of her hands to run down Haruka's torso, over her breasts and over her solid abs in long motions, trailing her nails as she did so causing the shocked woman to growl as she fought with conflicting emotions inside of her sedated mind, over dosed from the extreme pleasure flowing from her throbbing centre that was painfully wet for the girl who had slapped her earlier on in the day.

Michiru placed her hands on Haruka's hips and slowly shed the trousers she had previously unzipped from her first feel of Haruka's body, following her hands Michiru dropped down to her knees and ascended back up to Haruka's face grinding her body all the way up Haruka's fiery skin. Biting down on Haruka's ear Michiru forced her palm between Haruka's wetness that was weighing down her blue boxers causing a sharp, "Michiru!" To erupt from her panting mouth, laughing at this Michiru whispered sexily into Haruka's ear using a finger to poke into Haruka entrance blocked only by her boxers,

"Beg for it Haruka, beg for **me**," Haruka's mind clouded over by the over bearing need to have her desires fulfilled by this dominant woman could only comply with her wishes,

"Michi…please…" Haruka moaned out as Michiru applied more pressure to her centre,

"Please what Haruka?" Michiru demanded biting Haruka's neck roughly obviously not satisfied with Haruka's begging.

"Ugh I need you to help me reach my peak Michiru please," Haruka whimpered she wasn't sure how much more of this pleasurable torture she could take before she passed out,

"Who do you belong to?" Michiru asked hotly, sliding off Haruka's boxers in preparation for the tall woman's answer. Feeling the electric air swirling around her moisture Haruka could only whisper one word,

"Michiru," Thrusting two fingers deeply into Haruka's steamy core, Michiru pumped into Haruka rapidly,

"Who brings you to your peak?" Michiru asked firmly diving in deeper into Haruka's core with every word that left her mouth,

"Michiru!" Haruka groaned as she felt orgasmic waves of pleasure crashing through her,

"Who do you come for?!" Michiru shouted, pounding relentlessly in and out of Haruka feeling her cavern walls tightening around her,

"Michiru!" Haruka moaned louder,

"Scream it Haruka!" Michiru hissed into her ear and thrust roughly into the blonde woman hitting her pleasure point, sending the woman crashing over the edge screaming,

"MICHIRU!!" pulling out of the blonde, Michiru watched as she collapsed onto the floor gasping for air, trying to recover from the most amazing orgasm Haruka had ever experienced,

"And don't you forget it," Michiru smirked down into bleary sea green eyes and left the house and leaving Haruka to recuperate alone.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4! Please please review! I need to know what you guys think! –Dark Shadows 01


	5. What's Going On?

**Womaniser**

**Disclaimer: ****Sailor Moon isn't mine unfortunately.**

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had exams and have been studying non stop but here is the long awaited chapter 5. Thank you to those who have reviewed and been keeping up with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaking…shaking…the mass of irresistible perfection lay underneath her bed covers shaking violently. Huddled in the middle of her bed Haruka's body shook greatly as she tried to recover from what had happened many hours earlier when it had still been daylight…

_Michiru_. Haruka shuddered even saying the name brought back the memories of being…being so vulnerable in front of someone, a stranger, to be exact, but she was different. The aqua haired woman was definitely not like anyone else Haruka had met before, no; Michiru couldn't be compared to any human because she possessed such power that was completely inhuman and Haruka had experienced first _hand_ what Michiru's power could unleash within her body.

Pulling the quilt down to her bare waist, Haruka sighed loudly using one of her hands to run through her already tousled blonde hair in frustration; Why had Michiru done _that_ to her? Haruka's brow knitted together in confusion as she remembered what the angelic woman had whispered so seductively: _I like you but …I don't like __**you**_…

So had the beautiful woman seen something she liked in Haruka but not enough to make her swoon like all the rest of the blonde's fan girls?

"Ah I don't know!" Haruka exasperated, throwing her arms in the air for emphasise even if it was just for her own benefit, folding them under her fluffy blonde hair; Haruka sighed quietly and decided on talking to the unpredictable girl tomorrow at school. Troubled sea green eyes closed slowly and drifted off into a turbulent slumber in the early hours of the morning…

* * *

"Hey Haruka, man you look like a mess did you not sleep ok?" Makoto's husky morning voice reached her ears as the tallest womaniser appeared in the kitchen dressed for school although her eyes were now weighed down by dark rings, crying out for sympathy.

Grunting Haruka grabbed her school bag and proceeded to school with her two companions following, curious as to their friends' behaviour,

"Or did Michiru-san slap you about the place last night while we were gone?" came Rei's sarcastic tone as she fell into Haruka's walking pace with Makoto on the other side.

Hearing _her _name made the blonde growl and stride off to school rapidly leaving her friend's in her dust.

"Wow Rei, maybe something _did_ happen last night," Makoto commented looking at her amethyst eyed friend concern etched all over her face but Rei only smirked back,

"It was about time someone gave her a reality check,"

* * *

Making it into school Haruka looked around the scarcely occupied hall until her teal eye caught a glimpse of a giggling blonde, a quiet smiling blunette and a sweetly laughing girl with aqua tresses falling down her back like a suspended waterfall. As the enchanting woman laughed her wavy hair bounced happily reminding Haruka of the playful waves of the sea. Shaking her head of blonde hair vigorously, Haruka rid her mind of any distracting thoughts and drew in a deep breath before walking over to the three girls.

"Hey girls, how are we all today?" Haruka asked flashing Ami and Minako her perfect smile, trying to hide the pain that shot through her when Michiru still stood with her back to her, although the aqua haired woman wasn't laughing now.

"I'm good thank you Haruka-san yourself?" Minako replied cheerfully trying to compensate for Michiru's rudeness,

"I'm also doing well thank you Haruka-san," Ami chimed in when Haruka was still perplexed that Michiru had seemed to have frozen in any sort of movement expect for the soft breathing of air entering and dispersing from her nose.

"Eh yeah I'm ok too girls," Haruka diverted her attention from the stiff Michiru back to the sympathetic girls looking up at her, "Well I'll just take my leave then," Haruka mumbled walking past the group of girls and down the hallway, the womaniser's shoulders visibly slumped as she disappeared around a corner.

* * *

"Michiru!" Minako and Ami exclaimed simultaneously as the named woman smiled and turned back to her friends as though nothing had happened,

"Yes girls?" Michiru's smirk grew as her two friends burst out replies of 'what the heck happened last night' and 'What on Earth was that all about?'

"Girls come on this is my game with my rules and I will respond when I feel the time is right," Michiru said laughing as Minako and Ami both ceased in their defence for Haruka.

"Oh," Ami whispered as her mind calculated something according to Michiru's statement, the same thing was happening inside Minako's head however she couldn't contain her excitement of her conclusion as much as Ami could,

"Michiru's in love!!" She exclaimed happily, Michiru nearly fell over due to the shock of Minako's remark and spluttered out,

"Wh…what?!" In response as she tried to recompose herself but thankfully two unexpected saviours came to her rescue,

"Who's in love now?" Makoto appeared next to Minako's side leaning casually against the wall inviting herself into their conversation,

"More like who isn't in love Mako-chan?" Rei smirked as she too appeared in between Ami and Minako; her smirked directed towards the lightly coughing woman whose cheeks suddenly became coloured under all the attention. Did Michiru say saviours? Surely she meant tormentors, yes that sounded right, after all they were friends with Haruka…

"Ah too true there Rei-chan, I mean there isn't a girl who isn't in love at this school, I mean with girls looking as amazing as you and I, I don't blame them," Makoto flirted with Rei, both of them pleased with the bright flushes appearing on Ami and Minako's faces,

"Ah yes but Mako-chan don't forget there is still the tall hot blonde with the most sexiest face to die for," Rei and Makoto both burst into fits of laughter as Michiru's face now flushed deeply at their playful comments and reaffirmed in her head that they were definitely tormentors sent from the pits of hell to mock her for no reason.

"Ugh you are so full of yourselves!" Minako cried out swatting Makoto playfully on the shoulder barely moving the hardened muscle that was Makoto,

"And that's why you love _all_ of us!" She laughed as she ducked under Minako's attacking hands and ran down the hall with the blonde girl chasing after her shouting back death threats at the brunette.

"Well I think I better head off to class and let you carry on with your antics," Ami stated giggling softly as Minako ran straight into Makoto, who proceeded to lift up the screming girl effortlessly and carry her off into the depths of the school…

"Class? Ami really I don't think you need to go to class you know everything already," Rei replied, surprise shining in her enigmatic eyes as she turned to the insanely cute girl who had donned a rather impish smirk,

"Oh that's not the reason I go to class Rei-_chan_, I go so you don't dehydrate yourself too much by drooling over me so much!" Ami stuck her tongue out playfully enjoying her triumph over the sexy raven haired girl who merely stuttered incoherently but soon was following the blue haired girl to class, leaving Michiru to her own devices.

Spinning on her heels Michiru walked slowly down another hall in the school mulling over the conversation before Rei and Makoto turned it completely in their favour. She wasn't in love; she just wanted to teach Haruka a lesson…_What a hot, steamy lesson that was_…Michiru snapped her mind back to reality. No _that_ only happened because she wanted to use what Haruka loved the most back on her…yeah…Michiru took no pleasure in seeing the blonde in her purest form or from touching every inch of her flawless skin or from feeling Haruka's unsaitable heat in her most secretive of places or hearing Haruka's husky voice moaning her name so intoxicatingly…No Michiru was sure this was just for business only

…_pleasurable business_…her mind thought teasingly...

* * *

Smiling to her adoring fans, Haruka lost herself in their unconditional love, this was all she needed she didn't need Michiru or her cold attitude when there were people who already loved her.

"Haruka-sama!! I love you!" They all cheered ecstatically, jumping up and down as Haruka's presence was so overwhelming that if they stopped moving they might faint from disbelief.

"Haruka-sama is always here for her loyal fans!" Haruka called out half heartedly; they were only interested with getting her for names sake, none of her fans actually wanted to know the real Haruka. None of them wanted to make Haruka their own…not like Michiru had done. Wait what? _Michiru had caught her off guard that's all _Haruka's pride yelled at the blonde. _But her hands were magic; I don't think you've ever moaned like that for anyone…_Haruka's mind reasoned with the womaniser still standing in the midst of her screaming fans.

'Haruka's loyal fans' were worried at Haruka's lack of movement after a few minutes and decided to throw themselves at their idol in order to rid her mind of the horrible thoughts fleeting through her mind. Their attempts were successful. Haruka's ponderings were jostled from their thoughts as the crowd started pushing against her all screaming her name frantically.

"Guys calm done I'm fine aah!!!" Haruka yelled as several girls attached themselves to her long legs, her thin waist and muscled torso and combining their weight effectively brought the womaniser back down to Earth as though they were beavers attacking a tree for their dam.

"Help!!" Haruka's cries were muffled as her vision became blurred with rabid fan girls all dog piling on top of her, Haruka's limbs were constricted by the sheer weight of the screaming girls that she couldn't push them back off of her. _Great we're going to die by our fan girls_ Haruka's mind drawled, the irony obviously not appreciated as breathing suddenly turned from being second nature to the main focus of Haruka's energy.

Shouting was heard above the surface of the chaos, very loud shouting from someone whom Haruka had heard before but couldn't make out properly until several layers of fan girls bolted off of the heap of bodies.

"Get off of Haruka **She's Mine**!!" Every fan girl dispersed from Haruka's body and in unison screamed back at the person who had made the very possessive remark,

"WHAT??!!"

Haruka looked at the person in the centre of the hall standing above her and couldn't help her own exclamation of,

"WHAT??!!" out also.

**

* * *

**

Well here is chapter 5 I think that cliff hanger wasn't too mean…hahaha please review and tell me what you think good or bad I love hearing from you all! – Dark Shadows 01


	6. Chapter 6

**Womaniser**

**Disclaimer: ****Not Mine**

**I am back with Chapter 6 at last I am so sorry for making everyone wait so long and so I hope to make it up to everyone by writing a long chapter *fingers crossed* enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT??" Haruka yelled in disbelief as her turbulent green eyes looked up into searing blue ones of a girl with two buns resting on top of bright blonde hair with two long strands billowing behind her. The girl squared up against the rest of the fan girls, who still shocked that their leader would make such a possessive remark about their idol and breaking the only rule in the Haruka Fan Club: Haruka was to be shared and not abducted by anyone in the group.

"Everyone please back off of Haruka she doesn't _need_ anyone apart from _me_," Usagi growled dangerously, effectively making the rest of the girls squeal in fear and hurriedly scramble away from the stunned womaniser like startled sheep down different passageways and out of sight.

"Usagi?" Haruka probed cautiously, still firmly seated on the ground and made no attempt to stand back up in case the girl rounded on her as well.

"Ah! Haruka!!" Usagi wailed and threw herself over the taller woman, her thin arms circling behind Haruka's strong neck as she clung to the famous idol as though her life depended on it. Haruka froze again as the crazy girl hugging her started crying loudly, causing her speech to be drowned out as she sobbed uncontrollably. However Haruka managed to make out one sentence through the younger blondes' blubbering,

"Oh Haruka! That was soo scary! I…I thought you were going to die!!" Usagi cried, tears streaming down her face as she sniffled looking up into Haruka's softening green eyes.

"Usagi you know my fans wouldn't kill me well…not intentionally," Haruka mused, smiling down at the Usagi who had calmed down and was now staring straight at Haruka, she was slowly moving closer to the stiffening blonde,

"Usa?" Haruka breathed before Usagi claimed the rosy pink lips in a tender kiss, on reflex Haruka's eyes closed, as her mind was too slow in comprehending exactly what she was doing or what Usagi was doing to her.

Adding a touch of force into her movements Usagi pushed Haruka back onto the floor and slid her body between Haruka's toned legs, rocking against the womaniser's hips eager to get Haruka going. The kiss had increased into something more rough and desperate, Usagi slid her tongue into Haruka's mouth trying to coax her tongue to become alive and enjoy her company.

What was wrong with her? Haruka reasoned to herself, why was she lying on her back kissing Usagi? In the middle of school of all places! This didn't feel right, this wasn't what Haruka wanted…Yes Haruka reasoned she needed to stop this before _she _saw them acting like this.

"Usa…gi, sto stop!" Haruka gasped pushing Usagi off of her in one simple motion, Haruka jumped up as though the ground was a raging inferno, green eyes wide and frantically looking around the school as though she was waiting for a demon to condemn her to hell. Groaning to herself Haruka ran her hands through her thoroughly messed up blonde hair and back up against wall trying to understand what the hell was wrong with her.

"Haruka-sama, what's wrong?" Usagi rose shakily, advancing on the jittery woman in front of her,

"Don't come any closer!" Haruka shrieked suddenly, suspending Usagi in mid step, her baby blue eyes looking worriedly up at the only woman she had ever loved,

"What? Why? Haruka-sama? You never minded before," Usagi begged up at the blonde,

"Ahhhh!" Haruka roared loudly as she clutched her head in frustration, what was happening to her?

I like you but I don't like you…

"What?" Haruka snapped at Usagi physically making the smaller girl flinch at the tone, "Did you say something?"

"N…no Haruka-sama," Usagi whispered up at the increasingly insane blonde, her eyes held tears waiting to overflow down her cheeks once more as she was genuinely concerned for the woman.

"Oh Usagi I'm sorry I guess I'm still worked up from what happened earlier, I'm going to go rest ok I'll see you soon please don't worry," Haruka engulfed the cute girl in a gentle hug and gave her a reassuring smile before swivelling around and walking down the hallway.

Looking over her shoulder Haruka saw Usagi disappear in the opposite direction and sighed, her broad shoulders slumping in weariness and confusion, where had she heard that before? That sentence?

"I like you but I don't like you?" A voice asked at her side,

"AH!" Haruka yelled springing back from the bemused girl, who just appeared out of nowhere,

"Sareena what the hell! Don't do that!"

Sareena laughed happily at the blonde's fearful reaction to her more than innocent materialization, still smiling the chocolate brown eyes of Sareena ignored Haruka's outburst,

"Still haven't worked it out yet then blondie?" Taken aback from Sareena remark Haruka could only focus on the last word,

"Did you just call me blondie?"

"Haruka focus here," Sareena evaded coolly, "Have you figured out what Michiru meant by: "I like you but I don't like you?"

Haruka's face scrunched up upon hearing that sentence again but sighed loudly looking utterly pathetic and muttered a weak,

"No,"

"Oh come on Haruka you just had some inspiration from Usagi earlier!" Sareena said exasperated at the blonde's lack of integrity on the situation she was in,

"Inspiration? I just told her not to come near me that's all, I wouldn't call that inspiration Sareena," It was Sareena's turn to sigh,

"Listen to yourself Haruka, you told Usagi to _not _come near you," Haruka looked down at Sareena waiting for her to finish whatever she had to say, as the tall blonde wasn't cottoning on to what the black haired girl was on about,

"Have you told any girl **not **to come near you?"

"No…" Haruka spoke quietly still looking to Sareena to help her understand her point,

"So why now?"

That was a good question…

Why did Haruka want Usagi to stop kissing her? Why didn't she want the attention? _Because she isn't Michiru…idiot_ her mind deduced easily and the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them,

"Because she isn't Michiru…"

Sareena sighed out a _'phew' _and smiled at Haruka who was finally making some progress, she was starting to think that she would have to tell the thick skulled womaniser herself.

"So here we are again then, for the multi million prize Haruka what does Michiru mean when she said: "I like you but I don't like **you**?"

Sareena declared imitating a game show host and stared intently at the blonde, and she couldn't help but feel the suspension growing within the pit of her stomach…

Haruka pondered over the infamous statement again using the new information to aid her in ridding the tumult caused by the enigmatic Michiru…Haruka gasped in realisation. It was so simple!

"Michiru is likes me and is jealous of me flirting with other girls!" Haruka exclaimed happily as Sareena's face lit up in the hallway as well,

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!!" Sareena hugged Haruka tightly before letting ago and laughing out her doubts,

"I was starting to think I'd have to tell you there, blondie."

Haruka's laughter died down immediately and her sea green eyes trained themselves onto Sareena's dark brown eyes dangerously,

Swallowing hard Sareena stumbled back at the intensity of the gaze and stuttered feebly,

"Ha Haruka? Wh…what's wrong?"

"How did you know the answer exactly Sareena?" Haruka closed off any escape routes the fearful girl might have had with one stride, Sareena 'eeeped' at the predicament she was in, she couldn't let Haruka know!

"It was kind of obvious Haruka come on anyone could've figured it out…" Haruka studied her face, searching for any signs of being led astray by the cunning woman,

"Yes sure Sareena but if I can recall you were the _first_ person to say that sentence to me and Michiru was _second_ to repeat it, please tell me why Sareena,"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap Sareena repeated rapidly in her mind as she tried to find a way out of this impending doom, unfortunately there was only one way. Sighing Sareena held up her hands in mock surrender,

"Ok ok Haruka I'll tell you, please can you give me some space?" Haruka looked down at her sceptically but stood back two steps, folding her arms signalling she was ready to hear Sareena's secrets.

"Right I know why because…" Suddenly Sareena sprinting away down the hallway through the gap Haruka had left and with the blonde's hands being folded Haruka couldn't lunge after the flighty girl who laughed triumphantly as she vanished within the depths of the school.

"Sareena!!" Haruka screamed but it was silenced by a melody of laughter from somewhere behind her? Turning around slowly,

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Haruka sprang away from the beautifully frightening voice only to realise that this time it was Michiru who had expelled Haruka's fear so easily,

"What is it with people and scaring me?!"

"It's fun," Michiru said simply, shrugging her shoulders and laughing at Haruka's face, her aqua locks bouncing as her body shook.

Haruka was speechless as she watched the breathtaking sight unfold before her…she wanted to become involved with it, to become involved with Michiru's happiness. A hand…her hand slowly tucked a strand of silky aqua hair behind Michiru's ear, noticing Michiru's playful eyes' closing smoothly as she seemed to be coming closer to Haruka with every second passing. Finally petal soft lips brushed her own sending jolts of electricity through their bodies, Haruka and Michiru shared a low moan at the sensation but it was shortly lived.

"Whooo! Finally guys!" Makoto laughed as the two women jumped at her jubilation and smiled well…Michiru did, Haruka shot Makoto an 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Are you both going to stand there and make an exhibition of yourselves or would you rather continue this back at our place?" Rei's sultry voice washed over the newly formed couple as she clasped Ami's hand, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

"Yeah come on guys let's go I really need to lie down," Minako winked at Makoto and linked arms with the strong brunette pulling her in the direction of the school exit and to their home.

"Well I don't mind I guess I do need to get you back for earlier _Michiru_," Haruka whispered huskily into the elegant woman's ear but was shocked when Michiru patted Haruka's arm and muttered,

"We'll see darling,"

By the time Haruka and Michiru had reached the house the were surprised to see that Makoto was pinned against the wall with an enthusiastic Minako pressing herself to the brunettes' body ravishing her lips in a sequence of passionate kisses, while her hands were removing Makoto's clothes hurriedly. Laughing at them Haruka opened Makoto's door and rolled the couple against the wall and into the room, neither of them breaking any contact not even to make sure they had made it into to bed as the thud of Makoto's back hitting the floor resonated through the floor as Haruka closed the door and returned to Michiru, who was watching as Ami was making Rei beg to get her even close to her own room.

* * *

Minako's hands were everywhere: touching, groping and teasing over Makoto's glistening skin, but Minako had remained painfully clothed throughout the process which Makoto desperately wanted to remedy. Grabbing the slim wrists, Makoto successfully stopped Minako from touching her, however Minako was still situated between Makoto's thighs and rolled her heavenly hips into Makoto's heated centre creating pleasurable friction that caused Makoto to moan out appreciatively. Although through this pleasure a part of Makoto's brain managed to rip off the thin material of Minako's clothes so that both of them could experience each other's fiery skin limitlessly.

"Mina," breathed Makoto as the blonde vixen expertly licked up Makoto's neck and mimicked her route with burning kisses while she rocked her searing core relentlessly against Makoto's, one hand fondling with the brunettes' breasts, twisting and rolling the pert nipple between her fingers.

Makoto gasped and arched under Minako's ministrations, using her own hands to clutch Minako's back forcing the exciting girl as close as possible to her pulsating body. Sliding her mouth further down Minako's mouth claimed Makoto's other nipple, sucking and flicking her warm tongue over the stiff skin enticing smaller gasps and groans from the solid form of her lover. The blonde now drifted her right hand down to Makoto's inner thigh and traced lazy patterns all over the toned skin enjoying how the muscles quivered under her touch. Makoto groaned and thrust her hips further trying to get Minako to relieve the tension building deep within her core.

"Do you want something Makoto?" Minako purred into her powerful tigers' ear relishing the control she was enforcing onto the previously wild Makoto. Squeezing her eyes shut, Makoto tried to stop her body from betraying her, she would not beg for something she could get freely!

"Not talking to me baby?" Minako continued purring proudly into Makoto's ear, biting the earlobe sensually and moved her right hand to stroke her stubborn lovers' clitoris in small circles, time to time Minako would dip her fingers so that they would gloss over Makoto's extreme wetness from her crying centre. Makoto's hips bucked again and a tiny whimper escaped her mouth,

"_Cumm_ on Makoto it isn't hard, just tell me what you want," Minako's purring was drifting away slightly and Makoto bit her lip as she felt Minako's blanket of golden hair tickle her hardened body as she took her new position right over Makoto's sweltering core,

"Ugh! Please Minako I need to feel you inside of me please I can't take!" Makoto broke and Minako grinned to herself, the tiger had been tamed, the tiger was now hers with that Minako dived deeply into Makoto's depths…

* * *

"Come on Ami you know you want too," Rei flirted with her blue haired girlfriend who seemed more interested in one of Haruka's thick volumes about racing cars that was previously lying on the table.

"Hmm no not really Rei-chan, I'm not in the mood," Ami said smoothly almost making Rei fall over with the simplistic answer,

"Well maybe I can help you get into the mood then," Rei whispered barely noticing Michiru and Haruka heading into their room laughing quietly.

Rei lifted the book out of Ami's hands and pinned her delicate wrists high above her head of sleek blue hair and kissed her pouting lips soundly, using her free hand Rei let her hand slide up Ami's leg and under her skirt to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden away from the world except her. Breaking the kiss Rei whispered into Ami's ear huskily,

"Are you in to the mood now?"

"No," came the calm answer effectively throwing the raven-haired woman off balance so that she landed on her back on the beanbag,

"Wha? How?" Rei stuttered in shock as Ami straddled Rei's hips, the blunette giggled softly at her stunned dragon and leaned down to kiss the red lips gently instantly sending Rei's temperature sky rocketing. Rei couldn't believe it Ami could do this to her with one kiss? Rei soon found herself gasping as she felt Ami unzipping her trouser and slyly slithered in her hand over Rei's already damp boxers, using her fingernails Ami smoothly clawed Rei's ignited core through her boxers so that Rei only felt the slightest of touches in her most secretive of parts,

"Ami," Rei moaned throwing her head back into the beanbag allowing herself to sink in deeper as Ami continued her ghostly assaults of pleasure on her body.

"Yes Rei?" Ami whispered, kissing her fiery dragon lying beneath her,

"This isn't fair," She huffed trying to sit up but Ami pushed her back down looking deeply into her amethyst eyes,

"Why don't you let someone take care of you for once?" Rei's eyes widened at the question but Ami was satisfied with her silence and pulled off Rei's red t-shirt over her head and tugged down the trousers she'd previous unzipped leaving Rei in deep purple lacy underwear which complemented her toned physic incredibly. Rei was neither too skinny nor too muscled but perfectly toned in everyway.

"Ami," Rei's voice murmured sexily regaining the blunette's attention immediately,

"Yes?" She breathed back at the stunning woman lying beneath her,

"Your turning me on with that hungry look in your eyes," Rei whispered and rose up to kiss her girlfriend passionately on the lips both of them moaning at the contact, Rei helped Ami out of her clothes but went a step further and removed her icy blue underwear which displeased her,

"Rei," Ami growled down at the silky haired woman,

"I'm going to take care of _you_ so you _better behave_,"

Rei shivered as Ami's passive aggressive threats delighted her all the way down to her already pulsing core. Was this what it was like to be dominated? Rei couldn't help but smirk up at the girl on top of her, angering her more, then Rei wished she'd experienced it a lot more. Ami kissed her roughly on the lips silencing any inner thoughts Rei was having and used her knee to wedge itself between Rei's legs so much so that it was pressing right against her wet entrance through her boxers. Rei arched her back as she felt Ami's hand trace her spine several times before reaching up and unclasping Rei's bra and throwing it away. The newly exposed flesh was pounced upon instantly and Rei moaned out as Ami's lips were everywhere, over her neck, over the swell of her breasts but Rei bit her lips as she felt Ami's breath over the rim of her boxers.

"Mmpgh!" Rei groaned as Ami licked along the rim of Rei's boxers occasionally dipping down onto the surface of Rei's cleanly shaven sex, seeing the fiery girl under her wriggle and squirm under her touches Ami was in no hurry to move on as the sight was truly pleasing to watch.

"Ami please," Rei moaned as she raised her hips up to Ami's face to try and coax the girl to continue her activities not to stop and stare and her discomfort. However thankfully Ami was not a cruel lover and used her teeth to slowly drag down Rei's remaining shield against Ami.

"Ah Ami" Rei moaned as Ami thrust two slender digits deeply into Rei's depths pumping relentlessly, a cruel lover? Well maybe a little Ami smiled to herself seeing Rei at her mercy…

* * *

"You took your time figuring out what I meant," Michiru spoke softly in between kissing Haruka's bare skin on her throat before biting and sucking it roughly so that her mark would be there in the morning,

"Ah! It…it wasn't easy!" Haruka groaned at the sensitive skin was attacked mercilessly, the blonde gripped Michiru's firm buttocks digging in her nails slightly making the aqua haired woman squeak at the feeling but forced her hips into Haruka's, using the blonde's broad shoulders for balance Michiru pounded her hips created pleasurable friction between the two naked lovers.

"Maybe you're just slow," Michiru said kissing Haruka passionately on the lips, using her teeth to bite on her lower lip so that she could suck on it, driving Haruka crazy.

"Michi," She breathed burying her hands deep into aqua curls pulling the goddess closer body and wrapped her legs around her lovers' hips so that hot friction was made between their burning desires.

Michiru smiled devilishly and bit one of Haruka's breasts and penetrating the woman with three fingers simultaneously causing the blonde woman to cry out,

"Ah! Michiru I want you to touch me gently!"

"Too bad," Michiru smirked down on her prey and increased her tempo inside of Haruka's spongy cavern enjoying the warmth surrounding her fingers, swooping down Michiru claimed Haruka's parted lips swiftly slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth and dancing with her own in time to Michiru's hands' rhythm.

Michiru could feel the waves of pleasure rolling from Haruka's core as the walls started constricting around her fingers still kissing the blonde fully Michiru pulled out of Haruka completed just as the taller woman was about to reach her release,

"Ah! Michiru!!" Haruka whined in frustration; as she was so close, looking up at the aqua haired woman Haruka swallowed hard as she watched Michiru lick her fingers clean of Haruka's nectar. The pink tongue licked up and down the digits, swirling and twisting around them,

"Michi please!" Haruka cried out not realising that Michiru was already pushing her pink tongue deep into her core sending the blonde on a roller coaster of pleasure…

* * *

Through the thick layers of sound proofing around the womanisers' house escaped 6 very different words:

"MINAKO-CHAAN!!"

"AMI-CHAAN!!"

"MICHI-CHAAN!!"

* * *

**Well what do you know folks? Womaniser has reached its end! Please review I love hearing your thoughts – Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
